brotakufandomcom-20200213-history
Skullchan
Skullchan is one of the newest members of the Brotaku, joining in the spring of 2014 through his real life relationship with CMR. He is best known for his excessive love of all things glittery and terminally delightful nature. History With Group Skullchan joined the group in the spring of 2014 when CMR introduced him in the early stages of their real life relationship. Skullchan's first appearance with the Brotaku was on May 28th 2014 when his voice was briefly heard in a video from the CMR1990 Youtube Channel entitled "CMR's Family Fun Nature Adventure (vlog). Though he was not seen the initials "CMR + SC" were seen carved into a stone. Since then Skullchan has become a mainstay in the Brotaku group and has been featured in a few of the "Cards Against Brotaku" videos, most notably Episode 10: My Grandmother with Alzheimers. Personality and Style Skullchan is mostly seen as the newbie of the group, often not participating on most mainstream Brotaku recordings (Though he did participate in the Brotakuthon 2014). This is mostly due to the fact that he isn't an avid ''gamer like most but does highly enjoy most anime. Skullchan is known to be one of the more outspoken members of the Brotaku and can talk freely about anything from classic literature to the most lurid sex talk. Relationship with CMR1990 Skullchan and CMR met over an online dating service when Skullchan was matched with CMR. Skullchan messaged CMR and they began long conversations before moving their conversations over to text messaging after a few weeks. This relationship continued for a few months until the two mutually decided to take the next step and make it official. Skullchan was introduced as CMR's boyfriend at his inception into the Brotaku. On June 22nd, 2014 at 6:05 p.m. Skullchan asked CMR to marry him and the two became engaged and are currently planning their future nuptials. 6:03:57 PM Skullchan: Fine. I'll type it. 6:04:01 PM Skullchan: *heart beats fast* 6:05:11 PM Skullchan: Cory Michael Ramsey. I love you more than anything living or breathing in this entire world. Would you do me the incredible honor of being my husband? Relationship with Typeandkey Skullchan and Type are considered close friends in the Brotaku. Some (including Skullchan himself) consider it an odd pairing as Type tends to be the more surly and sarcastic member of the Brotaku and Skullchan is the more fun loving and whimsical. However the two tend to get along as they share a lot of the same interests. These include: * A mutual addiction to World of Warcraft * Both have degrees in English. * Both tend to dislike both Otakus and Bronies. * Both tend to be extremely sarcastic and witty. * Both have secret plans of world domination and mass Brony life bopping. Fun Facts * Skullchan's name came from plugging "skulls" and "anime" into a random username generator. * His favorite colors are purple and glitter. * He has a Bachelors Degree in English * He lives with his parents and is an only child. * He is often considered a bag full of glitter (Freelance) * One of his dream jobs is to become a makeup artist and it is a little known interest of his. He runs a makeup blog at theeyelinerguy.wordpress.com * Skullchan has an extreme love of music. Some of his favorites are Natalia Kills, Jennifer Lopez, The Birthday Massacre, and Florence + The Machine among many others. Quotes and Catchphrases * "Huuunntyyyyy" * "Yeeeeuuuusss wooooork!" * "I don't get it..." * "Reading bitches..." * "FUCK THIS GAME!" * "Because fuck this/you/the world/the internet" * "Whaaaaaat?" * "How many fucks does a Skullchan give? 0." Category:Affiliates